1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioner, and more particularly, to a control method of a multi-air conditioner indoor unit.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, an air conditioner is an apparatus cooling/heating a room by the process of compressing, condensing, expanding and evaporating a refrigerant.
The air conditioner is classified into a cooling system in which a refrigerant cycle is operated only in one direction to supply cold air to the room, and a cooling/heating system in which a refrigerant cycle is selectively operated in bilateral direction to supply cold air or warm air the room.
The air conditioner is also classified into an air conditioner in which one indoor unit is connected to one outdoor unit, and a multi-air conditioner in which a plurality of indoor units is connected to one outdoor unit.
However, in conventional multi-air conditioners, each indoor unit performs sending and receiving with one outdoor unit, therein causing a problem that each indoor unit may not have the equalized capability of cooling/heating.
Even indoor units with same capacity may cause capability variation of an indoor heat exchanger, when indoor units are different models. Also although indoor units are the same models, capability variation may arise among indoor units according to the conditions in which each indoor unit is installed such as length of the pipes connected to one outdoor unit, height of the pipes, shape of the pipes branched out from one outdoor unit.
The above capability variation of each indoor unit deteriorates cooling/heating efficiency of a multi-air conditioner.